The present invention relates generally to library inventory and circulation control systems, and particularly to such systems which use RFID tags on books and the like.
Libraries face an enormous task of maintaining and controlling large inventories of books, periodicals, audio-visual products, and the like. To facilitate check-in/checkout, inventorying, and theft control of articles in the library collection, most libraries place bar codes and/or sensitizable magnetic strips on the articles. The bar codes allow the articles to be quickly identified using a scanner. The magnetic strip is used in conjunction with a magnetic detection device at the library exit for theft control. The magnetic strip is normally sensitized. When a patron checks out an article, the magnetic strip is desensitized. When the patron returns the article to the library, the magnetic strip is resensitized. The magnetic detection device triggers an alarm if a patron attempts to pass through a controlled exit carrying an article with a sensitized magnetic strip.
Magnetic strip-based systems have numerous disadvantages. Special equipment must be used to desensitize and resensitize the magnetic strips. Typically, library personnel must operate the equipment to ensure that check-in and checkout is performed accurately. An example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,078 (Bridges, Jr. et al.). Another library check-in/checkout system which relies upon tagged articles and which is designed to be operated solely by a patron is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,980 (Patel et al.). Yet another general purpose article inventory control system suitable for use in a library is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,061 (Chambers).
Existing library procedures for handling articles are time consuming and lead to many errors. Reshelving articles is a particularly error-prone, time consuming task. Many articles are returned to the wrong location in the library and are subsequently presumed to be lost until discovered during full inventory checks. Furthermore, taking inventory of a library collection is currently such an expensive and time consuming task that most libraries do not conduct a full inventory check as frequently as they should, if at all.
Libraries often review checkout data to determine which articles are of the most interest to their patrons. This information may be used to make decisions about new purchases or to better allocate existing resources. However, libraries fail to capture a large amount of information regarding usage of their collection by patrons who do not check out the articles but who use the articles while in the library. In fact, so-called xe2x80x9cinternal circulationxe2x80x9d makes up ⅔ to xc2xe of the total circulation of many libraries. Thus, checkout data fails to accurately measure which articles are of interest to certain patrons.
The largest expense in running a library is personnel costs. Libraries are constantly searching for ways to perform necessary functions with less employees.
Accordingly, there is still a need for systems which allow library employees to further reduce the time and effort spent in article handling, and which provide library managers with better information about how their collection is being used. The present invention fills these needs.
The present invention provides an inventory control system for use in conjunction with articles which are maintained in a storage area. Each of the articles has an RFID tag attached thereto. Each tag includes an antenna for use in detecting the presence of the article by receiving an interrogation signal and returning a response signal. The tag also includes an integrated circuit connected to the antenna for storing article identification information and for outputting the article identification information with the response signal upon interrogation of the tag. The system comprises at least one article return area for receiving articles which were removed from the storage area and which are to be returned to the storage area, the returned article passing through a zone as the article is returned; an interrogator for monitoring the zone for disturbances in the form of a response signal caused by the presence of a tag within the zone, the interrogator outputting an interrogator output signal when a tag is detected in the zone, each interrogator output signal including the identification information stored in the integrated circuit of an interrogated tag; and a database for receiving the interrogator output signals, the database including inventory data for articles monitored by the system including checkout status data, the received interrogator output signals being used to update the checkout status data.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises an inventory control method for use in conjunction with articles which are maintained in a storage area. Each of the articles has a radio frequency tag attached thereto, with each tag including an antenna for use in detecting the presence of the article by receiving an interrogation signal and returning a response signal. Each tag also has an integrated circuit connected to the antenna for storing article identification information and for outputting the article identification information with the response signal upon interrogation of the tag. The method comprises the steps of:
(a) scanning a portion of the storage area with a mobile interrogator, the mobile interrogator detecting disturbances in the form of response signals caused by the presence of tags within a predefined zone extending from the interrogator and outputting an interrogator output signal when a tag is detected in the zone, each interrogator output signal including the identification information stored in the integrated circuit of an interrogated tag;
(b) repeating step (a) for an adjacent portion of the storage area and for all remaining portions of the storage area; and
(c) receiving the interrogator output signals in a database, the database including inventory data for the articles maintained in the storage area, the received interrogator output signals being used to update the inventory data.
The present invention further comprises a library inventory control system for use in conjunction with articles which are maintained in a storage area. Each of the articles has a radio frequency tag attached thereto. Each tag includes an antenna for use in detecting the presence of the article by receiving an interrogation signal and returning a response signal and an integrated circuit connected to the antenna for storing article identification information and for outputting the article identification information with the response signal upon interrogation of the tag. The system comprises an inventory database and a mobile interrogator. The database includes a list of articles in the library and the circulation status of each of the articles. The mobile interrogator scans the storage area in discrete portions, detecting disturbances in the form of a response signal caused by the presence of tags within a predefined zone extending from the interrogator. The interrogator also outputs an interrogator output signal when a tag is detected in the zone. Each interrogator output signal includes the identification information stored in the integrated circuit of an interrogated tag. The inventory database receives the identification information and uses the identification information to update the circulation status of the articles stored therein.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is a self-service checkout system for a library having articles available for checkout by patrons. Each of the articles has a radio frequency tag attached thereto and each tag includes an antenna for use in detecting the presence of the article by receiving an interrogation signal and returning a response signal and an integrated circuit connected to the antenna for storing article identification information and for outputting the article identification information with the response signal upon interrogation of the tag by an interrogator. The system also has a plurality of patron identification cards, each including a radio frequency tag. The system comprises an interrogator, an inventory database, and a processor. The interrogator is located in a checkout area of the library for interrogating at least one article which the patron wants to borrow and substantially simultaneously interrogating a patron identification (ID) card which identifies a patron to the system. The interrogator receives a response signal containing the stored article identification information for each of the articles to be borrowed and patron identification information from the ID card. The interrogator receives the response signals regardless of the orientation of the articles or patron identification card. The inventory database includes a list of articles in the library and the circulation status of each of the articles. The database receives the patron identification information and the article identification information for each of the articles to be borrowed. The processor is in communication with the database and updates the circulation status of the articles to be borrowed.
In another embodiment, the present invention is a self-service checkout system for a library. The library has articles available for checkout by patrons. Each of the articles has a radio frequency tag attached thereto, and each tag includes an antenna for use in detecting the presence of the article by receiving an interrogation signal and returning a response signal and an integrated circuit connected to the antenna for storing article identification information and for outputting the article identification information with the response signal upon interrogation of the tag by an interrogator. The system comprises a tray for holding a plurality of articles; an interrogator for substantially simultaneously interrogating the plurality of articles placed on the tray which the patron wants to borrow, the interrogator receiving a response signal containing the stored article identification information for each of the plurality of articles to be borrowed, wherein the interrogator receives the response signals regardless of the orientation of the articles; an inventory database including the articles in the library and the circulation status of each of the articles, the database receiving the article identification information for the article to be borrowed; and a processor in communication with the database for updating the circulation status of the articles to be borrowed.
In another embodiment, the present invention is a library inventory control system for use in conjunction with articles which are maintained in a storage area. Each of the articles has a radio frequency tag attached thereto including an antenna for use in detecting the presence of the article by receiving an interrogation signal and returning a response signal and an integrated circuit connected to the antenna for storing article identification information and for outputting the article identification information with the response signal upon interrogation of the tag by an interrogator. The system comprises an inventory database including a list of the articles in the library and the circulation status of each such article; a patron identification device for identifying a patron to the system; an article checkout system located in an article checkout area, the checkout system including a first interrogator for interrogating an article that the patron wants to remove from the storage area, the first interrogator receiving a response signal containing the stored article identification information for the article to be removed; a processor in communication with the first interrogator and the database, the processor receiving the patron identification information and the article identification information for the article to be removed from the first interrogator, and updating the inventory database with the circulation status of the article to be removed; an article check-in system including at least one article return area for receiving articles which were removed from the storage area and which are to be returned to the storage area, each returned article passing through a check-in zone as the article is returned; a second interrogator in communication with the processor, the second interrogator monitoring the check-in zone for disturbances in the form of a response signal caused by the presence of a tag within the zone, and outputting an interrogator output signal when a tag is detected in the zone, each interrogator output signal including the identification information stored in the integrated circuit of an interrogated tag for the article being returned, wherein the inventory database receives the interrogator output signals and updates the checkout status data of the article being returned therewith.
A further embodiment of the present invention is a library inventory control system for use in conjunction with articles which are maintained in the library. Each of the articles has a radio frequency tag attached thereto, each tag including an antenna for use in detecting the presence of the article by receiving an interrogation signal and returning a response signal and an integrated circuit connected to the antenna for storing article identification information and for outputting the article identification information with the response signal upon interrogation of the tag by an interrogator. The system comprises:
an inventory database including a list of the articles in the library and the circulation status of each such article;
a patron identification device for identifying a patron to the system;
an article checkout system located in an article checkout area of the library, the checkout system including a first interrogator for interrogating an article that the patron wants to remove from the library, the first interrogator receiving a response signal containing the stored article identification information for the article to be removed;
a processor in communication with the first interrogator and the database, the processor receiving the patron identification information and the article identification information for the article to be removed from the first interrogator, and updating the inventory database with the circulation status of the article to be removed;
a video camera for capturing images of the checkout area and outputting video signals of the captured images;
a video recorder for storing the video signals on a video storage medium;
an article check-in system including at least one article return area for receiving articles which were removed from the library, each returned article passing through a check-in zone as the article is returned;
a second interrogator in communication with the inventory database, the second interrogator monitoring the check-in zone for disturbances in the form of a response signal caused by the presence of a tag within the zone, and outputting an interrogator output signal when a tag is detected in the zone, each interrogator output signal including the identification information stored in the integrated circuit of an interrogated tag for the article being returned, wherein the inventory database receives the interrogator output signals and updates the checkout status of the article being returned using the interrogator output signals;
a mobile interrogator for scanning discrete portions of the library and detecting disturbances in the form of response signals caused by the presence of tags within a predefined zone extending from the mobile interrogator, and for outputting an interrogator output signal when a tag is detected in the zone, each interrogator output signal including the identification information stored in the integrated circuit of an interrogated tag, wherein the database receives the identification information and updates the circulation status of the articles stored therein with the information;
an exit interrogator for monitoring an exit from the library, the exit interrogator for interrogating an article passing through the exit and thereby being removed from the library, the exit interrogator receiving a response signal from the tag associated with the article, the response signal containing the stored article identification information for the article passing through the exit;
an exit processor coupled to the exit interrogator, the exit processor receiving an output signal from the exit interrogator including the identification information of the response signal, wherein the exit processor compares the received identification information with the information stored in the database to determine whether the article is recorded therein as checked out, wherein the exit interrogator activates an alarm if the article passing through the exit is not recorded in the database as checked out; and
a zone interrogator located at an exit of a predefined area of the library, the zone interrogator for detecting the removal of tagged articles from the predefined area, wherein the zone interrogator activates an alarm in response to the detection of the removal of an article from the predefined area.